Beauty: A Collection Of Short Stories
by GeniusInDisguise
Summary: too many stories to summize, all happy. each about 1-3 paragraphs long best read when listening to 'What A Wonderful World' By Louis Armstrong pleas R/R!


Beauty: A Collection Of Short Stroies   
CHARECTERS AND SETTING BY J.K. ROWLING & STORIES BY A.K. FUERTSCH  
  
  
  
Trees Of Green, Red Roses Too  
Main Charecter(s): Parvati Patel, Lavender Brown  
  
Parvati sighed and leaned her head out the window of the Hogwarts express. Her hair whipped in the warm wind and the sun shone happily down on the speeding tran.   
"Parvati," Lavender sat next her, stroaking her tiny brand new kitten. It yawned and flicked it's tail. The kitten's green eyes caught sight of a fly and pounced playfully. "What ya doin? You could get bugs in your teeth that way." Parvati giggled and sat back down and looked out. Outside, there were birds, butterflies, trees of green, and red roses too. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had seen it so many times before, but for some reason, it just looked so much happier, this time. "What're you smiling at?" It was than Parvati realized that she WAS smiling. A huge, happy, beautiful smile. "Honestly, you're so strange sometimes. Smiling at nothin at all. You should save those big smiles for cute boys." But she kept on smiling and giggling. The train slowed to a stop and everyone climbed and went to the carrages. Parvati stopped and picked a gorgous ruby rose and stuck it in her hair. "PARVATI! COME ON!" Ignoring the voice, she stopped and stared at the sky. Life was perfect. Her mother wasn't killed(in the terrible broom accident). She had her best friend always looking out for her and she was back at Hogwarts. What could be better? She went over to wait for the carrages with Lavender under a big, green oak tree.  
  
  
Clouds  
Main Charecter(s): Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stretched out one Sunday in May, on a big grassy hill, watching the clouds. The Hufflepuff Quidditch practice was going on on their right, and some Ravenclaw students bustling around on their left. A slight breeze pushed the clouds lazily around the sky.   
"That one looks like your poofy hair, Hermione!" Ron pointed to the biggest one in the endless field of vast blue.   
"Does not! It looks like a dragon!"  
"How could you think that? It look nothing like a dragon, it looks like your hair."  
"A dragon."  
"Your hair."  
"A dra-" Harry sat up and looked at the two of them as if they were the two stupidest people on the planet. He rolled his eyes and flopped back down, as if to say 'Gosh why can't I have some friends who don't argue about such stupid stuff? You two so pathetic!' But instead he laughed quietly and whispered:  
"You two are both blind. That is definatly a broomstick."  
  
  
Blessed Days & Sacred Nigths  
Main Charecter(s): Cedrec Diggory, Cho Chang  
  
One bright blessed day, Cedric whistled as he slowly made his way to Transfigureations. He wandered and took a detour to the bathroom. He didn't have to go, he just sat and stared in the mirror. He laughed slightly at his neat appearence and conitinued down the corridor.  
One warm sacred night, Cho awoke from a light sleep and stretched. She went and sat by the open window, and gazed into the stars. All of a sudden, a shooting star streaked the satan sky! Quickely, Cho made a wish:  
"I wish things would stay just the way they are. If not, atleast change for the better."  
One bright blessed day, Cedric and Cho sat alone in the Quidditch stadium. There was not another person in sight.   
"I love you." Cedric's voice was gentle and loving. "And I love you." Cho's voice was soft and sweet.  
One warm sacred night, Cho and Cedric went walking by the lake. The moon was full and glicened off the rippling waters. The stars were bright and twinkled in the lovers' eyes. There they stood, hand in hand. Together for a million and more blessed days and sacred nights.   
  
  
Colors Of The Rainbow  
Main Charecter(s): Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagin, Neville Longbottom  
  
Dean blocked a blow from Seamus's stick and jabbed his at him. Seamus took the stick under his arm and pretended to die. He fell to his knees, faking chocking and hacking. He screamed and whimpered. Dean fell back, too laughing.  
"Dean, Dean, my best friend, how could you do this to me?" He was trying so hard not to laugh. After what seemed like dieing about six different times, they finally stood, brushing each other off. It was the first sun in three weeks straight and everyone was out, trying to soak it up. They went on rough housing and laughing, they truely were best friends. Seamus sat back and stretched out his legs, just as Neville (the only one outside alone) tripped over them with an "oof" and a 'thud'. Dean scrambled to his feet with a big smile. Neville had a feeling he was going to be made fun of again but Dean held out his brown hand.  
"C'mon, mate. We're gonna go watch the rainbow. S'posta look good after a storm like that one" He leaned over and grabbed Neville's hand, and Seamus brushed him off form behined. He laughed and apoligised. Neville laughed too, which surprised him. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that. The three of them climed the Quidditch stands as a big, beautiful rainbow formed in the blue sky. The colors of the rainbow shown brilliantly off the windows of the castle, casting a mixture of colors over the grounds whigh made everyone stop and stare. Dean put his arm on Neville's sholder, so did Seamus. Nevelle put his arms around them and they set off back for dinner. All three rough housing.  
  
  
How Do You Do, I Love You  
Main Charecter(s): Katie Bell, Oliver Wood  
  
Katie was a fifth year, and finally made the house team. She was a chaser. When Professor McGonnagal took her to meet the captian her heart was thumping and butterflies swished around in her stomach. She had never met Olliver Wood, but she thought he was awefuly handsome. McGonnagal knocked on the door frame to Professor Snape's classroom.   
"Excuse me, Professor Snape. May I see Wood. I won't be long." Snape shot her a death glare that made Katie a little intimadated, but McGonnagal looked unfased.   
"Verry well, Wood go on." His voise was harsh and scarry. He glared again and then continued with his lesson. McGonnagal introduced them and then left then alone to get to know each other. Wood smiled and Katie forced a smile back she was so nervous! She remembered her mother telling her to say 'How do you do' if you want to be polite. Katie thought that was about the supidest thing she'd ever heard.  
"How do you do?" Katie cringed, as he told her he was fine, thaks and they started toward the Quidditch feild to practice, one-on-one. He glanced at her with one eyebrow raised.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, um-fine, I'm fine." Over the weeks, Katie kept asking Wood for one-on-one practices. The began to spend more and more time together, even outside of Quidditch. And Katie kept saying stupid things like 'I love pantsing!' When she ment to say 'I love dancing!'. Wood smiled and didn't seem to mind. Katie wondered how he did it. How he always kept his cool, never stuttered or messed up like she was. What if her didn't like her? This worried Katie so much that she didn't talk to him for a week. Untill finially he approached her in the common room. Every time he saw her he said 'How do you do?' Just to tease her. She turned away, but he pulled her close to him.  
"How do you do, Katie? I love you." and he kissed her.  
  
  
I Watch Them Grow  
Main Charecter(s): Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger  
  
Ginny watched her two children, Harry and Hermione Weasley dissapear in to platform nine and three quarters. Her husband had left her two weeks after the twins were born, so they didn't take his last name. But she figured it must be better this way. Her kids loved her and she loved them more than anything she had ever known and more. When she got home, her very old owl, Pig sat panting on her door step with a letter. She smiled and took Pig inside and gave him some seeds and water. Ginny sat back and opened the letter. It was from Harry Potter. It said "Hey Ginny! How are the kids? You know, I just LOVE their names. In a hurry, late for work, write back! Harry." Ginny laughed and pulled out a piece of yellow partchment. "Hi Harry. The kids are great. They're growing up so fast. I watch them grow, and I'm beginning to realise how hard it was for my parents. They go away for a year and come back, as comepletly different people. But you know, that's what makes them so wonderful. They're a mistery. Harry and Hermione will learn so much more than I'll ever know, and I hope they can make better choices in who they marry. They're the light of my lives. Thinking about them right now makes me so happy. Well I got to get to work, too. I see you soon. Ginny"   
Harry opened and read Ginny's reply. He smiled and laughed. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck from behined. She kissed him on the cheek and he took her hand.   
"What is it, Love?" She asked him quietly. He smiled even wider and showed her the letter.   
"They're the luckiest childred on the planet."  
  
  
What A Wonderful World  
Main Charecter(s): Fred Wealsey, George Weasley  
  
Fred handed a thirteen-year-old boy a bag of their tricks, toys, and tasties. He wrote something down on a peice of paper and the boy dived into the bag.   
"Woah, there. Calm down, thirteen Sickles." He boy handed him the money, thanked him and ran to meet his friends. Fred smiled as he watched them and remembered when he was young, with George and Lee. Alway going to Flourish and Blott's. He sighed and began sweep his shop. George came stumbling up from up the cellar with a stack of wooden crates in his arms. He wobbled a bit then, regaining his balance, set the boxes at his feet and pried them open. He smiled at Fred and stared unloading blood lolypops and Ton tongue toffees and other such sweets and displaying them neatly on the shelves.   
"We did it, Fred." Fred looked up at him confused. "All our lives it's been our dream to open a shop like this, and look at this, against all of mother's protests. We did it. We own Fred and George's Shoppe of Toys, Tricks, and Tasties." Fred dropped his broom, threw back his head and laughed out loud. George didn't have to ask why. He knew. He slapped his knee and burst out laughing, too. They laughed when they remembered what a wonderful world they lived in and how much it had blessed them. They thought it was so funny because Ginny always complained that they weren't thankful enough and that the world is wonderful and went on and on and on. Ginny was so funny when she was angry. George pulled out a blood lollypop out of the box and handed it to Fred. "Here, have a strawberry candy."  
Fred was so happy he forgot all about the blood. He smiled.  
"Thanks," He pulled off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth, "Ahh, YUCK! George I'm gonna get you." Laughing, Fred chased George down the street of Hogsmeade. 


End file.
